Monsters in Jurassic Force
Here the list of monster in Power Rangers Jurassic Force. Frostcier The First monster from the Glacier, with his giant icicle-like claws & ice skate blade on his feet. He can breath icy breath just like he made the dinosaurs exctin. He frozen the Tyranno Zord but tyranno zord save Rex to be a frozen ice pop. He appeared in episode 1. He was destroyed by Jurassic Red & Tyranno Zord. Crushster A head of crush Car with flyswatter on his right arm and scrap crush on his left. He was sent with Neptone to make the humans sad by crushing their statue in by the threater. He appeared in episode 2. He was defeated by Jurassic Red with combine fire blast of Stego + Tyranno charge, then he was destroyed by Jurassic Force Megazord. Prisgon A prison/jail who was sent by Ragulus, he can use his chain to captured people capture most madest pepole and release in his jail to get them angry or mad. He captured Stephen sensei sword master. He appeared in episode 3. He was defeated by Jurassic Green with Tyranno + Tyranno fire blast & Jurassic Red with DinoChaser Cycle. Then he was destroyed by Jurassic Force with Raptor slash. Phantom Raven A bank vault/raven combo who is sent by Neptone. Can make humans sad by stealing things, even when Neptone killed Diego's father Daigo. He was defeated by Kentro Sword then Destroyed by Jurassic Force Megazord Western Mode. Mr. McTooth A patisserie chef monster who can make cakes for humans to become joyful, according to his creator Canderilla. When he was infected by Violent Virus he causes the humans teeth's with terrible cavity then he became Violent McTooth he was defeated by Jurassic Black's Spin Blaster firing Para + Raptor,but he survived and took Luckyroo's McGrother and became a giant. Destroyed by Jurassic Force Megazord. Violent Virus A virus monster. Can infect others to do his bidding, for example, Mr. McTooth and the Ankylo Zord. When Canderilla was singing and the other three warriors having cornered the Rangers, Jurassic Pink caught the virus by surprise and saved the day by making the Zord uninfectable. He appeared in the end of episode 5 through 6, he was defeated by Jurassic Cyan's Spirit Hammer then he was destroyed by Jurassic Force Megazord Macho Mode. Prion A monster that serve Ragulus. He can use the two hand Copy Iron Hands to make the Urglens into anyone. He turn the Urglens into each Rangers and turn them against each other. He kidnaped Diego and an Urglen disguise as Diego and took Rex's Gem but Diego freed himself and blast the fake. He appeared in episode 7. He was defeated by Kentro Sword, He turn the Urglerosaurus into Ragulus but he and fake Ragulus were stank blast by Jurassic Megazord's using Ovira stinkness. The fake Ragulus and Prion were destroyed by Jurassic Force Megazord Macho Mode. Mazeger A Labyrinth that serve Neptone, he create a barrier and create an endless maze to make people sad so they'll never get out of the House Mirriors. He appeared in episode 8, his was defeated by Jurassic Blue Ranger's Spin Blaster firing Stego+Iguano's tickle attack, then he was destroyed by Jurassic Force Megazord Western Mode and then he was blast by the Ptyrano Zord. Boneasaurs A bone monster who serve Canderilla. While Canderilla turn into human as sining pop star at the concert he can remove thoracic vertebrae out of male humans not female to make them a dor Canderilla. As the Jurassic Blue Ranger is distracted he got him to a dor Canderilla and then he got the other four male Rangers, he tried removing the vertebrae out of Tai but had no affected due he had fillings to Tory. Jurassic Pink Ranger blast his jar and the vertebrae retunes to all the males. He appeared in episode 11. He was defeated by Jurassic Pink & Gold Rangers then was destroyed by Jurassic Force Megazord & Thunderdon Megazord. Koimurai Koimurai is samurai/koi fish monster who serve Ragulus. He was monster from Tai's edo period Tai fought him until he escape for Ragulus plan to comans. He returns to the present and fought Tai and lure him and Rex into Ragulus trap. He can create a Koi fog to create Tai edo time period so the Rangers can't morph and to keep outsiders away exsept Tyranno zord. He appeared in episoede 12. He was defeated by combine attack of Kentro Sword & Lightning Sword, but he make himself enlarger but he finally destroyed by Winguassic Force Megazord. Papsor A paper,army knife monster serve Neptone. He can relationship-cutting scissor to cut off the relationships between humans. He appeared in episode 13. He was defeated by Jurassic Green & Gold Ranger then destroyed by Thunderdon Western Mode. Treasura A Treasure monster who serve Canderilla. He put the spell by putting people's to dig through the mines, he can throw exploding gold coins and he his stone tablets that very heavy. He trapped Jurassic Red,Gold & Pink Ranger by crushing them but Diego use the power of Dino Battierie #12 and freed them. He appeared in episode 15 through 16. He was defeated by Kentro Sword & Deino Grounder then his destroyed by Wingurassic Force Megazord. Combat Comet An asteroid/comet monster who is one of Lord Khaos's best monster came in the earth's crust sceens he also cause the dinosaurs exstinkstion. His body is hard rock and he crate a meteor shower by through his small rocks. He was beatting by Jurassic Gold Ranger when he reallse his inner dinosaur. The Rangers got there inner dinosaur but he took out Jurassic Red and the Kentro Sword but Jurassic Gold Ranger took out his arm shields, Lord Khaos gave him a new power to shoot his meteor rocks. He appeared in episode 17 through 18. He was finally defeated by the inner dinosaur of Jurassic Red and Gray Rangers and the Kentro Sword, he finally destroyed by Jurassic Force Megazord Kung-Fu Mode. Cutest Vampiress The cutest baby monster in the world kidnaps parents all across the globe and make there kids very sad. Tai tried defeating her but the parents protected her she can blast with her rattle, her true form is her Vampire form that she can bite anyone and make them as her mindless slave. She appeared in episode 19. She gang up on by the Urglens when they fall in love spell by Dino Battiere #14 then they and her were defeated by Jurassic Gold Ranger, then she was destroyed by Thunderdon Kung-Fu Mode. Sleeply Sheep She a humanoid sheep monster created for Lukcyroo to help the Rangers to be tired to fight. She makes comfy pillows that put peoples to a deep sleep. She can also enters someone's dream with Luckyroo and cause the rangers, she can block the blast with her pillow blocker. She appeared in episode 25. Thanks super instant coffee that Niki's made the Rangers defeat her so fast then she was destroyed by Thunderdon Megazord, Plesio Megazord & Jurassic Force Megazord with Raptor Slash. D Batterie Monster Lord Khaos create this evil living D Batterie to brainwashed and control the Jurassic Indigo Ranger, & take forced of the Spino Zord. He made his own Spino Batterie with Candace voice and taken control forced of the Spino Zord to attack the city to form Cretaceous Megazord. He control Jurassic Indigo Ranger from episode 26 through 28, then his monster form is reveled in episode 28. He control of Indigo Ranger was pulled off & destroyed by Jurassic Red Ranger with Double Tyranno Fangs. He reappeared in episode 42 in full body flesh and he want revenge on Jurassic Indigo Ranger and spread his new dark Dino Soul song all over the world, he copy the same Spino Rang an made it more powerful. He captured Zero in darkness dome after he woonded him but Zero was freed by the Rangers sining the DIno Soul the good version and weaking him, he was beating by Jurassic Red Special Carnival Form and then he was defeated by all ten Jurassic Rangers firing Victory Maximum Batteries & the Spino Rang combine but he manage to open a hole in the sky to drop the McGrowthfer Water to make him grow, the Spino Zord able to appear to take him out and the he finally destroyed for good by the Cretaceous Megazord. Ninjara A Ninja monster serve Wolfbera. He & Arachnar were summon to take out Jurassic Red while his gone Tyranno, he can create shadow clones of himself & he able to close shut tit the Rangers Jurassic Blaster with his special move: Shadow Seal. He appeared in episode 30. Though defeated by Jurassic Red Carnival form he was destroyed by Mase-o-Saurues Megazord. Arachnar A spider-like Hunter monster is the second on monster serve Wolfbera. He & Ninjara were summon to take out Jurassic Red while his gone Tyranno, he watches Ninjara get defeated, Lord Khaos and Wolfbera sent him to distract the Rangers while Lord Khaos control his brother Gouma. He appeared in episode 30 through 32. He was destroyed by the five Jurassic Rangers & Jurasssic Indigo. Raveura The Hybrid monster mix of head of Treasura & the body of Phantom Raven to serve Luckyroo to keep the rangers of their scavenger hunt. He appeared in episode 33. He was defeated by Jurassic Red Carnival Macho Form, then he was destroyed by Mase-o-Cecous Megazord. Hiki Biki This hawaiian/Crab-like monster is one of Canderilla's monster few month ago. He is armed with ice cream by attacks "Triple Scoop Strike". Ragulus have a plan to help Canderilla succed with the Rangers hawaiian vacation by using his Vacation beam by making most of the people's lazy on the island to gather emotions of happyness & Ragulus anger's those who's is under his spell. Hiki Biki creates a clone of himself in an attempt to conceal his location as he manages from space from the sun as a giant, only Ian, Zero & Sammy arn't effective is by is beam. Gouma get the Rangers to snaps out of the monsters spell & he was brought back down to earth by Jurassic Violet's Plesio Megazord & his clone was destroyed by Jurassic Blue & Jurassic Indigo. Then he was shrunken down by Luckyroo and attempts to flee but stop by the Juassic Rangers. He appeared in episode 34. He was destroyed by jurassic Red Kung-Fu Carnival form HikiBiki explodes in a fireworks display. Sporttacus A sports equipment monster create to serve Ragulus. He can create his sport game by beating the rangers by his own sports games, he can shoop a triple point shoot with a basketball, he watches the Rangers played soccer so he decide to play by his favorite sport game Basketball with his head. He appeared in episode by 35. He was defeated fi ve main Rangers with Tyranno Carnival firing the new Dino Batterie V, then he was destroyed by Mase-o-Saurues Megazord. Falltumes Autumn monster who serve Neptone. He planned to trapped Jurassic Black Ranger in his Autumn Zone but insted he traped Diego's ex-girlfriend & Tai in his dimention, he attack with his hammer & blow fall leaf's. when his about to finish them off Diego found them an save he Ex's. He appeared in episode 36. He was defeated by the Ranger with Tyranno Carnival firing V Victory & X Maximum batterie then destroyed by Thunderdon with Para blaster. Clasher Fisher A fisherman monster armed with fishing rod & harpoon create by Lord Khaos he go out on his real mission to bring back the fragment of Golmetery from the lake, he didn't felt when Jurassic Red bash him with his Double Tyranno Fang he fling him on the other side of the lake. He fished the Fragment of Golmetery and he gave it to Luckyroo and he went to fight the Rangers. He appeared in episode 37. He was defeated by the Jurassic Rangers with Tyranno Carnival firing V Victory & X Maximum batteries then he was finally destroyed by Gitanium Megazord. Golmetery Golmetery is a curse Golem size/cemetery created by the Masstion a long time his the reason that Dino Zord 11 through 23 were killed by him and his the reason when the Brachium Zord sacurifing it to save the zords a long time ago. He was brought back as Fragment by Clasher Fisher & held up on Lord Khaos hands. It was then when his curse spreed Brachium Zord & the Dino Powers and then Lord Khaos brought back it to life and cause total destruction on the Rangers & their Zords weardering them powerless, it taken out the zords and the Rangers but the zords are never giving up and Cretaceous Megazord tried to take it out but the Rangers shall never give up with power of the dino zords,the Jurassic Rangers and all of the Rangers friends the Rangers & Gouma summoned Brachium Zord to join the fight against it. He appeared in episode 38. And he finally destroyed for good by Colossusaurus Megazord, but it curse still active & the power were sent to the underground. Evil Gouma An Evil doppelgänger of Gouma is created by Lord Khaos & the Masstion. He call his good self "Brother" he use his dark sword to bring back all the Monsters from the Spirit World to reck destruction and power up his sword at the same time. He gotten stronger by each time he keep bring back the monsters he beat Gouma and his wing off fossilize. He appeared in the end of episode 38 through 39. He was taken out by Gouma and he defeated by Gouma as Jurassic Silver Ranger, he said he will return soon and he will bring enough army to defeat them, He finally destroyed by Colossusaurus Megazord's Colossus Explosion thus sealing the portal shut. Monstar He appears when Evil Gouma brought all the monsters from the Spirit World, he attacks the city with Koimurai. He appeared in episode 39. He was destroyed by Kentro Sword. Feature Creature A Film/Director monster who serve Canderilla, his armed with speaker & clapperboard axe he films a movie for Canderilla as she's a star in her human form and then he capture people in his film. He tried to capture Jurassic Blue Ranger in his film until the Rangers ruined his seen, he also use clapperboard to make the Rangers trap in any filmed movies. He appeared in episode 43. He was defeated by Jurassic Blue using Kentro Sword then was enlarged and action on a giant monster movie with Urglersaurus & Cambra's then he was destroyed by Cretaceous Megazord & Colossusaurus Megazord. Naughta Claus Five Quintuplets Christmas/Santa Claus monster brothers who serve Ragulus. He still Christmas latter from children's and he deliver the worst christmas gift what they want and once they the kids get mad there gifts suck the anger and turn into copy's of the Masstion in it's Prehistoric Form. He and his brother's travel the world Hawaii,London,New York,Japan & China on day before Christmas Eve and before that day. One & two were spotted in japan they also have the power to merge together and make them time stronger tell by the numbers above there chimney heads. The fist two were destroyed by Jurassic Red & Gold by combining there power of there Dino Batteries 1.6x and Double Lighting Sword Strike & Double Tyranno Fang, Ragulus summon their brothers to put his new plan. Category:Villains Category:Monster Category:Power Rangers Jurassic Surge